


公主舌尖

by xiaodi



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaodi/pseuds/xiaodi
Summary: 暴乱偷吃（字面意思）气哭了小总裁，需要很多的抱抱亲亲，并纵容卡尔顿的猫咪暴击才哄得好。





	公主舌尖

暴乱喜欢新鲜的食物。

关于这点他的宿主也持有相同意见，但是谈到料理方法的话他们就有明显分歧了。

暴乱追求营养的滋味，新鲜的蛋白质和脂肪在舌尖燃烧释放，如同炉子填进上好的精煤火光熊熊，令他兴奋，唯一的烹饪方式就是咀嚼与吞咽。  
坚硬锋利的长牙能够咬断任何一根骨头，一口咬下活物的脑袋是暴乱最喜欢的进食方式，但卡尔顿那娇气的舌头可不好这一口——此时他嫌弃一只挂了层肉桂糖的羊角干面包，因为脆而硬的薄糖片刺痛了舌头。然后他拒绝吃剩下半只，将盘子推远，不愿再碰一下。

探出流体去试探那可怜的甜食。又薄又脆的面包像一层层风干的树叶一般在银灰的触手尖碎开。  
暴乱尝了尝那些碎屑，糖片落雪般融化在他的舌上——卡尔顿简直如一位被宠坏了的公主，暴乱望着他漂亮的脸蛋不甚满意地流露出娇纵的小情绪，被一阵甜蜜的悸动所击中，他不作声色地尝了尝卡尔顿的肝脏，小心翼翼地偷吃了一点点。

“小公主”觉得腹腔内似乎有些什么东西骚动了一下，但这感觉十分轻微。暴乱绕过了痛觉神经，并在他还没得及反应之前修复了那个小缺口——

“…暴乱？”

卡尔顿不确定地轻声疑惑道，精致的脸上恍过瞬间的苍白。  
“……”  
暴乱勾住卡尔顿的手腕亲昵地磨蹭了几下，有些心虚地等待着卡尔顿的血压回复正常。卡尔顿的内脏尝起来柔软又多汁，而且对于暴乱来说总带着一丝色情的味道。  
天知道他有多少次都馋得受不了又不敢咬得太多，只能徒劳泄愤般舔遍卡尔顿的里里外外，用另一种方式将他可恶的宿主仔仔细细地品尝一番。

而这种令暴乱即将失控的情绪触发点往往是卡尔顿那些不自觉的小动作。比如现在，卡尔顿用含着一丝脆弱情绪的眼睛可怜茫然地望着手腕上的流体，因为腹腔里闪过怪异轻微的不适感而等待着被安慰。

暴乱简直想一把扫开面前桌面这些做作矫情的茶杯，瓷盘与银叉，缚住卡尔顿的手腕将他摔在这张木桌上分开紧闭的膝盖。  
但他有了更加过分的想法，聚形于卡尔顿的额前二话不说凑上前来索吻。

卡尔顿望着那张熟悉的非人面孔微侧着凑上前来，露出一个委屈又撒娇似的可爱表情，纵容地嘟起嘴唇轻张开口。  
有力的共生体舌头滑了进去，舔着那张薄而柔软的嘴唇勾住人类的舌尖。  
卡尔顿眼睑微颤流出湿漉漉的媚态，仿佛撒娇一般呜呜喘息着，放松舌头融化在吻中，浮在热可可上的棉花糖般。

当暴乱抽出舌尖目光深邃地凝视着他时，卡尔顿还没能从这个温柔的吻中抽身出来。他向后半倚着，尝到了口中的微微腥甜味，意识到那是暴乱舌尖残留下的，但没发现是自己肝脏的味道。

 

暴乱这恶习没能改正，瞒着卡尔顿每次都偷偷尝一点，然后去吻他要卡尔顿也尝尝自己的味道。不过自从那次险些被本人发现之后，他都只在卡尔顿熟睡之后才下手。  
这可恶的小举动一直隐藏得很好，直到某次共进晚餐，与宿主分享一块鹅肝时才说漏了嘴，“没有你的好吃。”

话出口后暴乱就后悔了，卡尔顿瞬时睁大的眼睛叫他有过一瞬间的后悔与愧疚。

检视那颗天才的大脑，里面闪过遗憾与悲伤令暴乱本来准备的道歉或是解释都变得沉重，他索性继续沉默下去，直到卡尔顿轻不可闻地问道：“…我要死了吗…”

卡尔顿回忆起那些失败的，被共生体一点点吃干净的试验品们，伤心的意识到自己也是这些可怜的宿主之一，其实和那些试验品们也许也并无多少区别…

与卡尔顿的自我说服不同，暴乱为此正感到非常恼火，只感觉卡尔顿否认了他们间所有的温情。  
他简直想像卡尔顿所想的那样狠狠地伤害他，然后一点点修好他告诉他自己不会让他死的——但暴乱还是舍不得让卡尔顿受到这惊吓，他那么娇气，连面包上的薄糖都会刺痛舌尖，不是必要的话，暴乱一点也不想让他受到任何实质的疼痛与伤害。

暴乱最后一点愤怒也淹没在了卡尔顿那双湿润漂亮毫无防备的眼睛之中了，那眼神仿佛轻而易举地就接受了“自己会被吃掉的命运”，令暴乱有些心疼。

“不会。”

暴乱只能硬邦邦地吐出这个词，抬起卡尔顿失落低垂的头试图亲吻那双漂亮的唇。  
但出乎意料的是从不拒绝的卡尔顿此时微侧过了脸，躲开了那条红色舌头。他咬住自己的下唇，脸上写着拒绝与被伤害的小动物般的心碎。

暴乱感到淡淡的痛楚涌上心头，但感觉更强烈的是那种熟悉的欲望与饥饿，正如火一般席卷而来。而楚楚可怜的卡尔顿甚至湿润眼眶，正小心翼翼地向他偷偷瞟过来。  
流体如闪电般在下个瞬间锁住了人类的脖子，脆弱的喉管在收紧的禁锢中发出破碎的喘息与求饶般的呻吟。  
暴乱掐住脸颊迫使卡尔顿嘴唇微张，流体钻进卡尔顿的口腔覆上柔软粉红的舌面，抚摸着这挑剔敏感的舌尖。当卡尔顿随时允许自己吻他的时候都没觉得这有多么可爱，而当拒绝接吻时暴乱才突然涌出了这好好抚摸亵玩一番的欲望。  
温热的粉红舌尖摸起来如玫瑰花瓣一般丝绒柔软，暴乱着迷地轻抚着，顺手扯开他衬衫上的纽扣。

见此情形，卡尔顿不安地推搡着自己的共生体，触手状的流体锁住他的双手，还有两根捧住他的臀瓣将他架离椅面。

卡尔顿一身精致黑衣被撕得破破烂烂，他像一块即将融化的巧克力勉强地包裹在几片布块之中，悲苦地呜咽反抗着整个人都像浸在泪水之中。

暴乱松开了他的脖子，一条银灰的流体挤进微翘的两瓣儿臀瓣之间。

骤然被松开气管压迫的卡尔顿捂住自己的颈部剧烈地咳嗽起来，生理的泪水滚落了下来，他脸颊发热，眼尾也扫上一道含满媚态的胭红。原本不满与失望的瞪视显得毫无攻击力了。

暴乱心知肚明卡尔顿生气了，但他自认为不需要道歉，心想一场剧烈性爱就能将问题纠正过来，卡尔顿喜欢这个。

在流体猥琐地来回抚触下，卡尔顿那口隐蔽害羞的嫩肛开始发热泛痒，暴乱仔细色情地挑逗着，心想一定要卡尔顿开口求他才操进去，但自己也被憋得难受，只能咬住卡尔顿衬衫裂口露出的娇软乳首用力吸吮着用牙齿轻咬。  
卡尔顿身材精瘦小巧，唯一有点肉的地方也就是这两片薄软的胸肌，一对微微发育的小奶子似的。现在从衬胸前的衫裂口露出不少肉来，还被暴乱吮住一只乳头作弄得发硬泛红，卡尔顿羞耻又生气地盯着自己外露的小乳头，每次被轻咬就忍不住浑身微颤，缩着肩膀怯生生地往后躲，可贪欢的湿濡的乳尖还挺立着，期待下一次疼爱似的。  
备受疼爱的肛口很快起了反应，卡尔顿难耐地扭动着身子。曾经和暴乱的美好交合里，他总是毫无保留地将自己献出，呼喊着暴乱的名字冲向高潮，“喔…暴乱…”那时候暴乱会握住他的手，亲吻安抚他，是多么甜蜜的时刻，而这一切在现在看来简直太过讽刺——暴乱偷吃他的肝脏——卡尔顿有些迷茫，不确定暴乱是否真的将他与食物区分开来……

“我，我不想…”  
卡尔顿喃喃地小声拒绝。  
委屈，酸楚的感情如此强烈，使得他鼻腔发酸，声音颤抖。而暴乱呢，似乎并不在乎这一切，依旧我行我素地压了上来，满心想要操开这具淫荡诱人的身体，舔着他的脸颊像品尝一块糖果。  
银灰的流体向两边用力，催得那朵艳红的肉穴花朵般徐徐绽放，卡尔顿睁大了眼睛，感觉熟悉的流体正缓缓地滑进自己的身体。  
“不要！！”  
卡尔顿几乎用全身的力量反抗，在一瞬间甚至挣开了禁锢，狠狠地踢了暴乱一脚，力度大得令卡尔顿自己都难以置信。暴乱微眯起眼睛，脸上有一瞬间的空白发愣，卡尔顿的反抗是他始料未及的，但这并没有教暴乱生出多少怒意，他收回流体，当下反应过来继续这样下去很可能会适得其反。

“…嘿…别哭…”

暴乱凑上前去，尽量温柔地低声哄着，他抹去卡尔顿眼角的泪珠，几乎是深情地凝视着哭得更凶了的卡尔顿，那双漂亮的棕色眼睛里滚出眼泪啪塔啪塔地往下落着，他与暴乱僵持着，绷紧身子沉默地哭泣，在流体轻轻缠上肩膀时终于靠进那个银灰的怀抱中。  
“…我不是食物…”  
卡尔顿哽咽着小声说，暴乱只能无奈又好笑地舔舔他的眼睛，将那些透明的泪珠卷入口中。

在他的星球，咀嚼，品尝与吞咽意味着太多的事，比如征服，侵占或爱意。暴乱不知道卡尔顿能否理解自己对他所产生的食欲与激情，但暴乱自己非常清楚——“我不会和食物做爱的。”

一个挂着泪珠的吻和过分主动的骑乘式插入可以称得上是暴乱的意外之喜。  
流体缠住卡尔顿的腰，怜爱地锁住他不让太过剧烈的动作伤害到娇嫩的人体黏膜——卡尔顿有些过于激动，在某个濒临高潮的时刻甚至偏头咬住暴乱抚摸脸颊的流体——他锋利的小虎牙深深地嵌入其中，简直像一只发情的野猫。暴乱觉不出痛来，挤进卡尔顿口腔的流体像逗弄宠物般在卡尔顿的舌尖摆动轻抚，被卡尔顿紧致后穴任性地吞吐着的银灰硬柱不露声色地变形出一些凹陷中空的小孔吮住他湿漉粉红的肠壁，逼得卡尔顿尖声惊呼。

像是誓要将主动权掌握手中似的，卡尔顿很快调整了状态，重心前倾双手撑在地摊上，他浑身颤抖努力抬起屁股一遍遍跌落下来，像是贪食或是赌气般将那形状怪异的柱体满满涨涨地全部吞下，直撑得小腹微凸看起来几乎快塞坏了。

有错在先的共生体并不反对这样的发泄方式，他现在唯一要做的就是确保卡尔顿不会在此过程中伤到自己，还有心满意足地品尝他娇气漂亮的宿主——以偷吃肝脏之外的方式。


End file.
